


Что-то важное

by EstateGiallo



Series: Что-то важное [1]
Category: Farsantes
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstateGiallo/pseuds/EstateGiallo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А что, если все случившееся в каноне было сном? </p><p>Спасибо бете Папоротник</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что-то важное

— Сегодня вместе с Салинасом приходил еще один адвокат, Бегхьо. 

Руки Гильермо вздрагивают, и он едва не роняет бутылку, из которой поливает цветы. Ему ужасно не нравится погода — солнце печет вовсю, и под плотной, «официальной», рубашкой потеет спина. Поскорей бы наступила зима, думает он. 

— Ты меня не слушаешь? Вечно в своих мыслях, — улыбается Матиас. Он стоит в дверях, в белой рубашке с закатанными рукавами, с пиджаком через плечо. Сегодня хороший для конторы день, они только что закончили долгий и муторный процесс, и им всем наконец можно расслабиться. 

— Нет, нет, я тебя слушаю, — рассеянно отвечает Гильермо, заталкивая бутылку под кран. 

— Маркос говорит, что год назад ты почти было взял Бегхьо в контору, а потом неожиданно передумал. 

— Да, и что? — спрашивает Гильермо. Ледяная вода неприятно обжигает руки. 

— Мне просто интересно. Бегхьо — хороший адвокат, отличный профессионал с прекрасным послужным списком. Ему явно нечего делать у Салинаса. И нам все еще не хватает одного адвоката. Почему ты передумал? 

Гильермо пожимает плечами:  
— Я не помню. Дурное предчувствие. Может, узнал, что его тесть — судья и лучший друг Мигеля?

— Ну, теперь он уже не судья, а бывший судья и сам под судом за наркотрафик. 

— Да какая разница? Я не считаю, что то, что я не взял Бегхьо, имеет какое-то значение. — Он поворачивается к Матиасу: — Ты считаешь?

Тот фыркает:  
— Да нет, мне по большому счету все равно, не хочешь ты его брать — не надо, контора твоя, я всего лишь компаньон. Просто иногда ты меня удивляешь, Гильермо Грациани. 

Матиас подходит к нему и, улыбаясь, целует в губы. Ему, кажется, нравится в этой жизни все и погода тоже. 

— Жду тебя дома к ужину. 

Гильермо улыбается:  
— Хорошо. 

Он провожает Матиаса взглядом и, бросив бутылку в раковине, усаживается на скамью и устало откидывает голову назад. Почему он не взял Бегхьо? В первые две недели его этим вопросом кто только не доставал. Даже Бето, который ревновал к тому, что новый адвокат якобы займет его место. Но не мог же Гильермо рассказать им про тот чертов сон… 

Он тогда заболел, все, как полагается, с температурой в 39 градусов, и на второй или третий день ему приснился этот сон, долгий, с перерывами и продолжениями после перерывов. И роман с Бегхьо казался таким реальным, как будто Гильермо действительно его пережил. 

Нет, с одной стороны все это было даже полезно, помогло многое прояснить. Выздоровев и справившись с потрясением, Гильермо довольно резко поменял жизнь. Во-первых, расстался с Аной, во-вторых, переманил из конторы Баунеса Матиаса, в-третьих, вернулся на факультет. А в-четвертых, когда начал встречаться с Матиасом, открыто объявил о своей ориентации. И жизнь, в общем-то, складывалась хорошо. И с Фабианом довольно быстро помирился, и дело о домашнем насилии, сфабрикованное Мигелем, в два счета развалил. У Матиаса было то, что Гильермо так ценил в хороших адвокатах, — нестандартное мышление, и это здорово выручало в работе в такой богатый на события год. 

А еще у него был твердый, спокойный характер, и Гильермо говорил себе, что это, несомненно, именно то, что ему нужно. И в последнее время все шло к тому, что они действительно станут постоянной парой. Матиас несколько раз заговаривал о том, чтобы съехаться, да и без этого Гильермо куда чаще ночевал у него, чем у себя. 

Правда, иногда он просыпался среди ночи от непонятного беспокойства, словно было еще что-то важное, чего он не видел, какой-то вопрос, на который он никак не мог найти ответ. И, бросив взгляд на спящего партнера, он спускался вниз и подолгу стоял у открытого окна. Вслушивался в ночные звуки, потягивал вино и вдыхал влажный воздух, а в голову все лезла и лезла какая-то ерунда — например, о том, что в последнее время все тусклее и тусклее становится лунный свет.


End file.
